


happy heart

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, jaehwan being sweet and hakyeon being oblivious, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: prompt: first kiss haken in which hakyeon is smitten and also oblivious





	happy heart

**Author's Note:**

> please have this gay, unbeta-ed mess

Today's the day. Six months since the day they first met at Wonshik's birthday party, and here Hakyeon is, standing like an idiot outside of Jaehwan's apartment in a nice button-down and dark jeans. When Jaehwan had asked him to grab dinner to celebrate their first meeting, he didn't give Hakyeon any clear instruction on what he should wear or where they were going, so Hakyeon tried his best to dress for any occasion the younger might have planned for them. He's a little jumpy, so when Jaehwan opens the door, he has to supress a shriek. Jaehwan usually has that effect on him.

After stepping out of his apartment and locking the door behind him, a heavy-looking basket hooked on one of his elbows, Jaehwan flashes Hakyeon one of his most blinding smiles, asking, "Ready for our surprise outing?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hakyeon replies, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirts sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows. Jaehwan's dressed about the same as he is, and Hakyeon heaves a sigh of relief at that. At least he doesn't have to worry about that as much as he's worried about the fluttering in his stomach each time Jaehwan so much as looks at him.

Jaehwan takes his hand as they walk down his street towards their mystery destination, gently swinging both their arms between them. He clearly has no idea just how much Hakyeon enjoys the warmth of Jaehwan's hand in his own, and Hakyeon quickly files it away in his mind under 'feelings he enjoys.'

Their mystery destination, it seems, is a park not too far from Jaehwan's apartment. A picnic. 'Oh God,' Hakyeon thinks, 'doesn't Jaehwan know that a picnic is the holy grail of romantic dates?' He has no idea how he's supposed to survive this evening with his mind working in overdrive to come up with all sorts of other cute date scenarios. What's next, a beach trip? Bike rides? Fireworks?! 

Jaehwan sets down the basket to set up their little picnic area, and Hakyeon marvels at everything Jaehwan's brought with him. Wine, grapes, cheese, sandwiches, the whole shebang. Hakyeon even thinks he sees chocolate-covered strawberries in the bottom of the basket too, but he hopes that's just a figment of his imagination. When he finishes his work, Jaehwan spreads his arms out wide, inviting judgement and motioning for Hakyeon to sit down. "Well, what do you think? Not a bad anniversary-of-our-meeting date, huh?"

Date. Oh no. "Jaehwan, it's great! But I don't know if we'll be able to finish all this food. Why did you bring so much?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure I had all my bases covered, y'know?" He plops down unceremoniously plops down and pops a grape into his mouth before holding one out for Hakyeon to take. But when Hakyeon reaches for it, Jaehwan pulls his hand away. "Nuh-uh, I want to be dramatic and feed it to you."

Big oh no. He shouldn't be doing this, he's already in so deep-- Oh, fuck it. Hakyeon leans in and plucks the grape from Jaehwan's fingers with his teeth, trying his best not to touch his lips to Jaehwan's fingers. There's something unreadable in Jaehwan's eyes, and Hakyeon almost bolts when Jaehwan speaks again.

"Now you feed me one!"

Hakyeon knows this is a terrible idea. He's spent endless hours thinking about Jaehwan's pretty lips and how they'd feel kissing him (among other things), and he's flirting with disaster even just thinking about this. In the end, the need to please Jaehwan wins out, and Hakyeon takes a grape from the bowl and holds it out for Jaehwan to take.

Jaehwan is merciless on Hakyeon's poor heart. He takes the grape from Hakyeon slowly, his lips wrapping just slightly around the tips of Hakyeon's fingers as he pulls away. The worst part, though, is that his eyes never leave Hakyeon's as he does it, and that unreadable thing hasn't gone away. Jaehwan chews and swallows his grape, and he reaches up to wrap a hand around the elder's wrist. "Hakyeon," he murmurs, "you want to kiss me, don't you?"

"I-- oh, um--" Hakyeon feels like a deer in the headlights, his mind racing at a million kilometers an hour. Each thought in his mind is indistinguishable from the next; his brain has short-circuited completely. How did Jaehwan know? Was the younger accusing him? Was he upset, maybe angry? Before he could stop himself, the truth came out. "Yes, Jaehwan, I do, but we don't have to, I'm sorry--"

When Jaehwan reaches a hand out to cradle his jaw, Hakyeon abruptly cuts off what he was about to say. He doesn't know how Jaehwan is able to slow his brain down with just a touch, but Hakyeon's world stops, save only for Jaehwan's gentle touch.

There's a fond smile on Jaehwan's lips, and he leans in closer to Hakyeon and whispers, "Don't worry, Hakyeon. I want to kiss you too."

It's Jaehwan who closes the gap between them, and Hakyeon revels in the dry warmth of the younger's lips. They're everything he's imagined them to be and more, and the tenderness of the kiss makes him feel like his heart's about to explode. When Jaehwan pulls away, Hakyeon lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and he's grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt. Jaehwan's hand lingers on his cheek for a moment, and he's smiling back at Hakyeon like he's just won the lottery. Like he's as lucky as Hakyeon feels right now.

When Jaehwan pulls away, he lets out a giddly laugh, his cheeks a dusty pink. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Hey, I've wanted to do that for a while too! Why didn't you do it sooner if you knew I wanted to kiss you?"

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. "Listen, Hakyeon," he says, crossing his arms, "you are the most oblivious guy I've ever met. Ever. I've been taking you on dates for months now. I've been hitting on you almost constantly since the day we met!"

"Really?" Hakyeon can't believe what he's hearing. "I can't believe I've spent all this time worrying about tamping down my enormous crush on you. This whole time I thought you would reject me if I said anything about it, and that wasn't something my old, fragile heart could handle."

"That is the straightest thing I've ever heard." Jaehwan heaves a big sigh, flopping onto his side and readjusting so he can rest his head in Hakyeon's lap. Smiling fondly down at him, Hakyeon runs a gentle hand through Jaehwan's hair and scratches lightly at his scalp; he has Jaehwan almost purring with delight at the feeling.

"Jaehwan?"

"Yes, Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon takes one of the sandwiches Jaehwan's made for them from the pile of food, unwrapping it one-handed. "Can we have more dates? Like, date-dates?"

The younger snickers at him. "Of course we can. Duh."

Hakyeon doesn't reply, only smiles down at Jaehwan, before taking a bite of his sandwich and staring out across the mostly-empty park. His heart is still fluttering nervously, butterflies still tied up in his stomach, but it's a much more pleasant feeling now. His mind is quiet, and he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hotenouqh) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/incuvixx)! i'm always open for prompts


End file.
